Vérité masqué
by BakaUshi
Summary: Et si Deidara était réellement affecté par la disparition de Sasori? Et si Tobi, où plutôt le leader véritable de l'Akatsuki, en avait marre et se décidait à "éduquer" le blond? Celui ci n'a pas finit de souffrir...Rating pouvant varier.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey les gens, ça fait un bail~ **_

_**J'avoue avoir lâchement déserté le front, ou du moins la partie française, de FFnet, ayant perdu tout intérêt pour certains des fandom…Mais bon, trêves de pleurnicheries!**_

_**Cette fois ci, je change de registre puisqu'écrivant mon premier Tobi alias Madara alias Nobody (il est un peu chiant, je sais pas comment le nommer moi après - 3-') /Deidara. Bon, il sera pas joyeux joyeux. Je pense même qui si je tourne ça façon « Romance », ça finira en espèce de viol - 3-'.**_

_**Sinon, je tiens à préciser, ayant comme dit précédemment déserté tout fandom français, je ne sais absolument RIEN de se qui s'écrit en matière de Tobi/Dei et ne veut en aucun cas être accusé de copiage où de voler les idées de certains. J'ai eu l'idée décrire ça en regardant un clip sur Youtube, point barre.**_

_**Disclamer**__**: Les persos ne sont bien évidemment pas à moi et si vous ne connaissez pas leur créateur, je vous conseille de quitter ce fandom, inculte!**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**_

_« -Et bien Deidara-san, je vous croyais plus combatif…est-ce le manque de votre Danna qui vous rend si faible, hu? »_

Il n'aurait jamais du prononcer cette phrase…la rage fut si grande pour le blond que celle-ci l'aveugla et lorsqu'il se reprit, se fut seulement au contact du gant glacé de Tobi sur son épaule alors que son poing assenait de violant coup au ninja à moitié mort sous lui. Comment en était il arrivé la, à n'être qu'une loque humaine, prête à mettre son art de côté pour n'utiliser qu'une force brute, animale?

Tout avait commencé à la mort de Sasori.

Il aurait du s'en réjouir, n'est-ce pas? Eux qui s'insupportaient mutuellement, allant presque parfois jusqu'à se battre pour faire avaler à l'autre sa vision de l'art, ne finissant au final que par récolté quelques bleus pour l'un, un agacement prolongé pour l'autre. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était vu affligé le fléau social qu'était Tobi, il s'était sentit effondré. Avec qui allait il débattre maintenant? Qui allait presque trouver de l'amusement à lui prouver par A+B son ignorance parfois enfantine qui le faisait rougir de honte et pestiféré à l'envers du plus vieux?

Décidément, il haïssait cet homme, cet poupée de bois à présent brisé qui était partit seul, en ayant peut être marre de lui. Cette idée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il commença à éprouver des difficultés à respirer alors que sa vue se brouillait, lui faisant penser à une crise d'angoisse…

Du coin de l'œil, Tobi réprima un soupire d'agacement. Ce n'était pas le moment pour l'autre de tourner de l'œil, il était un membre de l'Akatsuki merde! Décidant de régler le problème au plus vite, le véritable leader de l'association usa de son Sharingan pour se débarrasser des insectes trop nombreux à son goût et ayant pour but de protéger l'un des bijûu et neutralisa celui-ci de manière déconcertante avant de s'emparer de son binôme et de rentrer dans leur dernier campements, grâce à son pouvoir de téléportation.

« -Aller, ouvre les yeux, sale gosse! »

Une voix lui parvient, lui semblant loin cependant. L'image de Sasori lui traverse un instant l'esprit et l'espoir fou que ce soit lui qui l'appelait, qui sait il était peut être mort à son tour, non?, ce vain espoir auquel il se raccrochait le fit ouvrir les yeux avec difficultés, distinguant une silhouette au dessus de lui.

« -Sasori-Danna…? »

Mais son cœur fait un raté lorsqu'un rire lui parvint, un rire froid, qui n'a rien à voir avec celui, même moqueur, du scorpion…Mais alors qu'il allait sombrer de nouveau, une poigne violente se saisit de ses cheveux et lui releva brutalement la tête, lui faisant un mal de chien.

« -Biip, mauvaise réponse!

-T Tobi!

- Hum, oui, si l'on veut. Alors, pas trop fatigué de ta petite crise? »

Il se serait agit du Tobi habituel, celui qui se comporte en gamin, Deidara l'aurait sans doute explosé. Surement même. Mais cette fois ci, l'aura pesante et angoissante émanant de lui réussit à le faire contenir sa rage grandissante, sachant que l'autre se délectait surement du spectacle et riait sous cape.

Mais alors, il le vit. Cet éclat de cruauté, cette lueur meurtrière dans ce regard…dans ce Sharingan!

Cédant à son instinct, le blond tenta de se dégager mais se fit violement remettre en place par l'autre qui ne comptait surement pas en rester la. Alors que le blond se remettait du choc au menton occasionné par le coup violent du brun, celui-ci élaborait un plan des plus désagréables à son « sempai » qui le regardait avec la hargne d'un jeune chien sauvage. Jeune chien qui ne tarda pas à montrer les crocs.

« -Salop, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de l'autre toqué, hein?

-Voyons Deidara-sempai, je suis Tobi~

-Enfoiré… »

Le nouveau coup déstabilisa le blond qui commençait à légèrement paniqué en vue de la nouvelle personnalité plus que violente de son camarade…

« -Ecoute moi bien sale gosse, le Tobi que tu martyrisais à volonté n'a jamais existé. Maintenant, c'est moi qui te contrôle, moi qui contrôle l'Akatsuki.

-Tch, je préfère encore me barrer plutôt qu'être sous les ordres d'un Uchiwa! »

La main lui enserrant la gorge le prit au dépourvut alors qu'il se faisait plaqué contre le sol avec une force brutale dont il peinait à s'accoutumer alors que son regard légèrement agar rencontrait celui froid et colérique du brun le surplombant.

Sa tête lui tournait, son cœur battait avec acharnement dans sa poitrine, il tentait par-dessus tout de s'emparer de quelques foulées d'air…

« -Et bien et bien, en voila un jeune chiot turbulent…sache qu'on ne quitte l'Akatsuki qu'en mourant. Or, je me ferais un plaisir de te dresser, pauvre petite bête sans maitre…

-Sa…Salop… »

L'étau se resserra et le blond cru mourir alors que des étoiles se baladaient dans son champ de vision.

« -Et bien, regarde toi, pauvre petite bête…Sasori doit avoir bien honte de toi, la haut… »

Le coup de pied que se prit l'Uchiwa le surprit assez pour le faire relâcher sa prise, laissant ainsi au blond quelque secondes de répit durant lesquelles il frappa de nouveau le brun au visage, faisant voler son masque au loin.

Malheureusement, quoi qu'il s'en fichait à présent, l'artiste ne put voir le visage de son opposant qui s'était aussitôt levé pour aller chercher celui-ci, ne pipant mot.

« -Ne parle plus jamais de lui devant moi!

-Il semblerait qu'un avertissement ne te suffise pas un? »

Sentant plus qu'il ne le voyait le sourire cruel s'étirant sur les lèvres du brun, le blond sut qu'il avait fait une connerie. Une belle même. Et lorsque celui-ci, à nouveau masqué, se tourna lentement vers lui, il sentit qu'il allait passer un sale moment.

Et lorsqu'il rencontra le Sharingan de l'autre, son sang se glaça lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait suivre.

« -Non…

-Et si…bonne punition, mon petit chien des rues… »

Et c'est avec un cri d'effroi que le blond retomba, plongé dans une illusion de cauchemars et de douleurs, ses tourments ne faisant que commencer…

_**Bon, voilà, premier chapitre, balancez vos impressions, je prend tout x) à la prochaine~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello~ chapitre 2 les enfants! Bon, toujours aussi joyeux, de la souffrance au rendez vous, peut être même du lemon…je suis désolé d'infliger ça à Deida-kun T^T**_

_**En espérant qu'il vous plaise…**_

_**By~**_

La souffrance était bien pire que tous ce qu'il avait subit jusqu'alors. En réalité, elle n'était pas tant physique que mental.

Deidara n'en pouvait plus, il était littéralement à bon. Cet enfoiré avait bien fait son coup, le propulsé dans une illusion du passé, au moment où il faisait encore équipe avec Sasori…

Celui-ci s'adressait à lui comme de son vivant, sauf que ce n'était plus qu'un tas de bois délabré, un vieux pantin aux oubliettes…Puis, le décors avait changé. La, le blond avait vécu la scène de sa mort à travers les yeux de la kunoshi de Konoha d'abord, de ceux de la vieille ensuite.

Mais le pire fut sans doute la dernière illusion, la descente aux enfers…

Tout avait commencé dans une espèce de salle sombre, un cachot sans doute où il avait été menotté contre un mur de pierre froid et humide. Alors qu'il ne comprenait pas, la porte s'était ouverte et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur.

« -Non…non…pas ça… »

Devant lui, le scorpion à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois ci, il était armés de diverses choses plus ou moins menaçante et le regardait avec haine.

« -Toi…tout ça…c'est de ta faute…tu aurais du me laisser m'occuper du porteur de kyuubi…

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai!

-Ferme la!

-Non…ce n'est qu'une illusion, une illusion de cet enfoiré… »

Mais le coup de fouet porté à sa poitrine lui prouva que pour une illusion, la douleur était bien réel…

Il avait tout tenté, de se débattre, de raisonner l'autre, et s'était même abaissé à supplier mais rien à faire, les coups pleuvaient sur lui comme une averse et la douleur était tellement présente sur tout son corps qu'il commençait à ne plus la sentir du tout, à partir…jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de lèvres froides ne s'accaparent violemment des siennes, le paralysant alors qu'un faible gémissement lui échappait.

Il se dit presque inconsciemment qu'il aurait put apprécier le baiser si l'expression de Sasori n'était pas aussi effrayante quand ce moment même.

« -Sasori-danna…

-Alors, tu aimes ça? Tu en veux plus non?

-Non…arrêtez ça… »

Mais sa supplique à peine murmuré ne se fit pas entendre et l'autre continua, léchant les plaies qu'il avait lui-même provoqué et qui saignait abondement pour la plupart.

Le blond finit par ne plus résister, trop ankylosé par la fatigue jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main glaciale se poser sur sa cuisse. Non, l'autre n'allait tout de même pas aller jusque la, n'est-ce pas?

« -No-Aaah! »

Le cri de douleur résonna dans toute la pièce alors que le blond se faisait violement prendre par ce clone immonde de l'ex marionnettiste, se cabrant à s'en casser la colonne, son dos meurtrit râpant contre la pierre, le faisant limite perdre connaissance…

De son côté, l'Uchiwa appréciait le spectacle. Certes, il savait que son illusion serait mesquine, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que celle-ci irait aussi loin…

Il devait cependant avouer qu'aussi bien le blond plongé dans l'illusion que le corps de celui-ci était un spectacle agréable à voir, l'autre se tordant, criant et pleurant à ses pieds, perdu dans l'une des plus horribles punition qu'il soit donné d'avoir.

« -J'espère que ta première leçon sera retenu, mon petit chien des rues… »

Lorsque l'illusion se dissipa, l'artiste ne se réveilla pas, sans doute trop éprouvé pour ne serait ce qu'avoir la force de soulever ses paupières.

Malheureusement pour lui, son répit ne fut que de très courte durée puisqu'un seau d'eau glacé fut versé sur sa tête, le faisant grelotter de tout son être alors qu'il se rendait compte que des menottes le tenait aux poignets.

« -Alors, ta punition t'as plu?

-…

-Et bien, ne soit pas timide, je t'es connu plus bavard, n'est-ce pas? Ne me dit pas que cette petite illusion t'a à ce point touché, hmm? »

Le blond regarda d'un air rageur la brun lui faisant face et se releva avec difficulté pour prendre le chemin de la sortie, mais un bras le retint.

« -Ou compte tu aller?

-Rentrer. Besoin d'une douche. Froid. Faim. Et je veux surtout m'éloigner d'un psychopathe comme toi..

-Allons, allons, tu n'es plus un bébé, si? Retourne t'allonger. »

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard mais le blond se souvenant de son cauchemars alla s'allonger sans un mot sur sa couche avant qu'un bruit de métal n'attire son attention et qu'il ne se retourne, découvrant une gamelle remplit de souple.

Alors ce taré le prenait vraiment pour un chien à dresser? Rageur, il balança la gamelle au loin, le bruit du fracas résonnant dans l'habitacle.

L'autre ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement soupirer.

« -Tu es un crétin, tu le sais ça? C'est la seule nourriture que tu auras alors soit tu crèves de faim, soit tu me bois ce gâchis. »

Cet enfoiré, il avait tout prévu…son choix était simple: se comporter comme un chien où crever comme tel. Quel joie!

Désespéré, le blond commença à rire nerveusement avant de grimacer en sentant son ventre hurler famine. Ne voyant plus le brun, il espéra fortement que celui-ci était partit et alla récupérer le bol de métal, lapant le peu de contenu qu'il lui restait. Malheureusement ce n'était pas suffisant et il se fut avec la faim au ventre qu'il se recoucha, fatigué, humilié et affamé. Il ne savait pas encore que sa honte n'était pas près de se terminer…

_**Deuxième chapitre~ toujours aussi joyeux - 3-'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde~ Huhuhu, dans ce chapitre 3, je me demande vraiment ce qui va se passer…(quelqu'un que je ne citerais pas m'a demandé si il y aurait un viol…kufufu~)**_

_**Pour réponde à cette question, je ne sais pas du tout XD peut être dans ce chapitre, peut être pas…je vais déjà tenter de faire un truc potable hein ^^ aller, bonne lecture!**_

Ç

A

C

O

M

M

E

N

C

E

!

!

!

!

Deidara se sentait bien, allongé dans ce qui semblait être une plaine, le vent faisant voleter avec allégresse ses long cheveux d'une blondeur rayonnante.

Voyant ce qui se trouvait être un papillon, celui-ci pouffa devant ce qu'il trouvait être une scène vraiment niaise.

« -Je me demande si je suis en train de rêver…surement hu. »

Fermant les yeux, il les entrouvrit de nouveau en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue…et sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'il se retrouva devant un loup de taille imposante, son sombre pelage le rendant encore plus intimidant. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit les sharingans de celui-ci que Deidara commença à paniquer.

« -Oh mon dieu, faites que ce ne soit qu'un rêve… »

Il commença à en avoir l'espoir fou lorsqu'il vit la bête prendre peu à peu une apparence humaine, espoir qui fit une chute libre lorsqu'il reconnut son tortionnaire…

« -Tobi!

-Alors mon petit animal, prêt pour le dressage? »

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'artiste et celui-ci se maudit en se rendant compte que ce n' était pas forcément un frisson de peur…il n'allait quand même pas commencer à aimer ce faire traiter comme ça, il n'était pas comme Hidan!

Ses ruminations furent coupé net lorsqu'il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux, alors que l'autre le regardait d'un air narquois.

« -Hu? Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire la?

-Je te récompense pour ne pas te rebeller, en bon maitre que je suis. D'ailleurs, tu as de très jolis attributs… »

Et à se moment là que Deidara se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait à présent des oreilles et une queues qui n'étaient en rien humains….

**« -Aaaaaaaaah! »**

Sursautant, le brun se tourna d'un air furibond vers le blond derrière lui avant de le voir se réveiller en sursaut, l'air effrayé, le souffle court. Trouvant la une nouvelle source de moquerie, l'Uchiwa ne se gêna pas pour en faire la remarque à son prisonnier.

« -Alors Deidara-sempai, on a fait un mauvais rêve?

-Ferme la!

-Tch, je t'ai déjà dit de te contrôler et de ne pas montrer les crocs pour si peut…non?

-…

-Voilà qui est mieux. » Dit d'un air suffisant le prétendu Madara, avant de chercher à savoir ce dont l'autre avait bien put rêver. En voyant les joues rosirent de honte de celui-ci, sont envie ne fut que plus grande et il le menaça de ne pas le nourrir durant un temps si celui-ci ne crachait pas le morceau. D'abord réticent, le plus jeune finit par coopérer car sa faim se faisait douloureusement sentir au creux de son estomac.

Se fut donc du bout des lèvres et la tête baissée par la honte qu'il raconta donc son foutu rêve, amusant grandement son « maitre » à qui la situation donnait des idées plutôt intéressante…

Il décida donc de mettre celle-ci à exécution dans la journée, alors qu'il préparait un bol de soupe pour le blond qui protesta malgré tout, en ayant marre de cette chose au gout infecte.

« -C'est ça ou rien, je t'es déjà dit que tu n'étais pas en mesure de protester.

-Tch, tu vas voir si je ne peux pas! »

Et rassemblant ses pauvres forces, il utilisa se qu'il lui restait d'argile pour envoyer diverses bombes vers son tortionnaire avant de tenter de s'enfuir en courant, mes il se fit lamentablement écraser par l'autre qui compressait tout son poids sur lui, l'étouffant presque alors qu'une main caressait insidieusement son cou, avant de le serrer avec force.

« -Je t'es déjà dit que c'était inutile, non? Ah moins que tu n'aimes être punit, pauvre petite bête…

-Gnnn… »

Le blond voyait de moins en moins bien alors que l'air lui manquait et que sa vision se couvrait de taches sombres et que tout son être semblait être consumé par un feu dévastateur. S'amusant de la vision pitoyable que le blond lui offrait, le brun se redressa et le jeta sur sa couche ou l'artiste se tordit de douleur avant de lui lancer un regard haineux alors que le possesseur du Sharingan lui déposait une gamelle de soupe, un sourire goguenard pendu aux lèvres, jubilant à l'idée que son plan marche à merveille.

Nerveux, le blond commença à boire avant de sentir d'étrange fourmillements au niveau du crâne et du bassin avant que ceux-ci ne deviennent réellement douloureux, lui donnant l'impression que sa peau se déchirait. Même ses dents le faisait souffrir et il se mit à pousser des hurlements bestiaux, digne d'un animal sauvage.

Pendant se temps, le brun était en extase devant son expérience qui dépassait toutes ses espérances….

« -Enfoiré…qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

-Je t'es juste arrangé un peu, pour que tu te souviennes où est ta place.

-Que? »

Se saisissant du bol où restait un fond de soupe, le blond hurla de terreur en voyant sa nouvelle apparence que son triste reflet lui renvoyait. Des oreilles, une queues, des crocs…tout cela pour lui rappeler qu'il était en vois de devenir l'animal domestique de l'autre. De rage, il grogna et se jeta sur le brun avant de le frapper, la rage décuplant ses forces, le griffant, mordant, saignant comme il pouvait, éprouvant une étrange joie en voyant le liquide pourpre couler des plaies superficielles qu'il créait. Soudain, un coup violent lui fit asséner et il gémit, se repliant sur lui-même comme le ferait un animal, l'idée lui donnant envie de vomir cependant.

Voyant l'autre calmé, le sadique soupira et se soigna rapidement avant d'admirer une nouvelle fois son œuvre, se disant qu'il arriverait surement à dresser l'autre en très peu de temps…

« -Arrête donc de grogner, tu es plutôt un bel animal, pas la peine de pleurnicher pitoyablement.

-Je te hais…

-Quoi, parce que tu aimais ton chère Sasori-Danna peut être?

-Tch… »

Le blond se surprit en se rendant compte que oui, il appréciait réellement le marionnettiste malgré leurs joutes verbales et leurs sales caractères.

Voyant l'affection du blond pour le défunt, l'Uchiwa sentit une pointe de jalousie envers la relation des deux artistes. Le blond lui appartenait, point final.

Saisissant d'un geste violent la longue chevelure du blond, les détachant par la même occasion, il rapprocha son visage du sien de tel sorte à ce qu'il n'y ai que quelques centimètres de différence entre eux.

« -Ecoute moi bien, ton maitre maintenant, c'est moi, et personne d'autre. Ton chère petit pantin est mort, et cela est peut être même de ta faute.

-Je…

-Ferme la. Bien. Je doit sortir, alors tu vas me mettre ça bien gentiment et rester à m'attendre, comprit?

-Pardon? »

Deidara regarda le collier pour chien que tenait l'autre. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas…? Cependant quelque chose lui fit dire que non et il dégagea ses cheveux pour ne pas les coincer, ne semblant pas cependant vouloir enfilé le morceau de cuir. Soupirant, le brun se pencha donc pour lui l'enfiler et, voyant une des oreilles de son nouvel animal, s'amusa à la mordiller, faisant glapir le blond qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Rouge de gêne, il s'éloigna violement du brun en tenant la pauvre oreille, effrayé.

« -Nan mais ça va pas, t'es cannibale en plus?

-Huhu, tu es vraiment naïf, hum? Bon, j'accroche ton collier à cette laisse. Elle te permet de te déplacer jusqu'au toilette, pas plus. Je te prévient, si il te prend l'envie de t'enfuir en l'enlevant, celle-ci t'enverra une décharge qui te mettra KO pour quelques petites heures….au revoir, chien galeux. »

Et c'est donc en laissant un pauvre Deidara complètement désemparé que l'homme disparut dans un mouvement de cape théâtrale, laissant planer un silence pesant dans l'habitacle alors qu'un violent orage éclatait à l'extérieur.

**C**

**E**

**S**

**T**

**F**

**I**

**N**

**I**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Et oui, chapitre vraiment cours, désolé T_T je ferais mieux la prochaine fois…promis!**

**(S'il vous plait, posez ses armes et levez les mains en l'air!) Bye bye~ **


End file.
